The Secret Shrine
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: This is my version of how Darien and Serena first met. A Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo crossover one cause I rarely ever see that combo.
1. ~*The New Boy*~

The Secret Shrine Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. A/N: My third fanfic! Hurray! Well, please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 1 New Boy  
  
Serena thought it was going to be a normal day at Neshaminy Middle School. She thought it would be the same as any other. Boy, she was very wrong.  
  
She was walking to school that day, when suddenly, someone called for her.  
  
" Serena! Serena, wait up!"  
  
Serena stopped, turned around, and heaved a heavy sigh. Her best friend, Mina, was always late for school. Serena was already late, and Mina was making her even later.  
  
" Mina, today I don't have time for this." With that, she sharply turned around and started to walk off.  
  
" But Serena! I found out really big news! Something about a guy."  
  
Serena stopped shortly. Again, she turned around sharply and stared at Mina straight in the eye.  
  
In an excited tone, she said, " Well, I'm already late anyway. So you might as well tell me." Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she waited for Mina to tell her what was going on.  
  
"Well," Mina stated, " my father went to one of those school board meetings. Last night, when he came home he said that a new student would be coming to our class! Today! My father said his name is Darien. He has black hair, and dark blue eyes. And a lovely voice......."  
  
Mina stared into space at the thought of this beloved Darien.  
  
Serena asked, " You actually saw and spoke to this guy Darien?" She looked a little suspicious, because Mina was a very shy, quiet type. Not the kind of type to go straight up to cute guys and start yapping away like best friends.  
  
"Look Serena," Mina said hotly," you do not have to believe me, but at least I know I am telling the truth. That is all that matters."  
  
With those last words, Mina was the one to turn sharply, and ran off in the direction of school.  
  
~  
  
Later that day, both Serena and Mina got lunch detention for being so late for school. They grabbed thier lunches, and headed off towards the detention room.  
  
Serena had had a question nagging in her head all day. She thought of that oppertunity as being the best to ask Mina, and so she asked her.  
  
"Mina, when exactly is Darien supposed to come?"  
  
Mina's short reply was, "During lunch."  
  
Serena replied, " Well, it's to bad we have lunch detention today of all days. I could have met Darien."  
  
" You will speak to him eventually. I am sure of it." With those words said, Mina gave her friend a reassuring smile and they both started laughing hysterically.  
  
" Sometimes Mina, you are so hyper!"  
  
No matter what, Serena and Mina could not stop laughing. At least, not until they got to the DETENTION ROOM.  
  
" What a nice way to spend our lunch." Serena stated.  
  
Mina muffled a giggle as they entered the detention room.  
  
The teacher in the detention room was Ms. Wray. She was usually a nice woman, but when it came to detentions, she was very strict.  
  
" Well, well, well," Ms. Wray stated. " What do I have here? Two annoying giggling girls, that's what!!!"  
  
Serena and Mina both stopped looking and stared up into the eyes of Ms. Wray.  
  
" That is better. Nice and quiet. You will take your regular seats."  
  
Serena sat in the far lower hand right corner, and Mina sat in the upper right hand corner. Suddenly, as they both started to eat their lunches, the door slowly opened and a handsome guy walked in.  
  
Ms. Wray asked him, " Yes, may I help you Darien?"  
  
Serena and Mina jumped at the name. They looked across the room at each other and nodded their heads. They were both thinking the same thing - this must be the new guy Darien!  
  
A voice suddenly interrupted both Mina and Serena's thoughts.  
  
" Serena and Mina are wanted at the office." Darien said.  
  
Ms. Wray gave a menacing look and said, " You two were lucky this time." And with that, she turned hotly back towards everyone else in the detention room.  
  
Darien walked Serena and Mina out of the detention room and said, " Come on. Let's get back to the cafeteria."  
  
Serena shot John a questioning look, and he stated, " Well, your other friend Raye said you guys were stuck in the detention room. Seeing as I was the new guy, I probably wouldn't even have gotten in trouble if someone found out I lied. So I went to save you guys." Darien shot Serena a cute smile, and Serena turned around, for she felt color rising to her face.  
  
Mina saw this and said, " You know what guys? I have to go to the bathroom. I will see you guys in the cafeteria!" With a wave goodbye, she ran towards the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
For quite a while, Serena and Darien walked in complete silence towards the cafeteria. Serena was the one to break the silence.  
  
" So, did you and Mina ever really talk?" She had wanted to know if that was true all day, and she was finally going to get an answer.  
  
" Yeah, we did. She seems very nice." He said quietly.  
  
" Yes, she is." Serena felt a tinge of disappointment in her voice.  
  
Darien must have noticed this because quickly afterwards he stated, " But she is not really my type. We are only friends."  
  
Serena wanted to sigh from relief, but she thought Darien would notice and ask her something about it.  
  
~  
  
Finally, they got back down to the cafeteria. Everyone, girl and boy alike, were waiting for Darien, Serena, and Mina. When they only saw Darien and Serena, all the girls came rushing forward, screaming things like, ' You already picked someone Darien?' or ' How dare you pick without telling me!'  
  
Luckily, Mina came running in from the bathroom and screamed, " Ok everyone! Nothing to see here, move along!"  
  
Everyone awed in disappointment and walked back to their lunch tables.  
  
Darien nodded towards Serena and said in a cool voice, " See ya Sere." And with that, he headed towards the popular guy table.  
  
" Mina....." Serena said in a stunned tone. " You never talked that way before...."  
  
" Well Serena, my best friend and the most popular guy in school were never an item before." Mina winked at Serena, and Serena smiled. ~  
  
A/N: Well, how do you like it? Please R&R! Bye! 


	2. Love

The Secret Shrine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. A/N: OMG! I have not updated in like, forever! I am so sorry guys! WAH! ;_; Anywho, here is a thanx to all my reviewers so far!  
  
Lesli: I am glad you like the story! Here is the next chapter!  
  
Sorceress Usagi: OMG! I love all of your stories! Espicially the story, A Million Kisses to Learn From! Tuxedo Mask!He is so kawaii! Tuxedo Mask...... *_* I am glad you think this story is cute!  
  
Serena_of_the_Moon: Thank you! ^_^  
  
s&m_4_ever & usagi&momoru: Here is the next chapter, just for you!  
  
schoolgirltil2005: HERE! I UPDATED! YAY!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Zach: Thank you for reviewing! *huggles Zach*  
  
sar: Doesn't everyone hate cliffies? -_- LOL.  
  
Chapter 2: Love  
  
The bell rang and most of the junior high students quickly ran out of the building. Only two students were slow in leaving- Mina Aino and Serena Tsukino.  
  
Serena and Mina had been talking about the lunch incident.  
  
Serena looked Mina straight in the eye. "Hey Mina, whatda mean about the whole, Serena and Darien being an item thing?"  
  
Mina looked at the ground and blushed. "Well, it's so obvious. The way he looked at you."  
  
Serena knew what she meant, but didn't say so. Instead, she said, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Mina shouted in return, "DARIEN IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DITZ!"  
  
All the students around them stared at Mina. Mina was about to shout back at the onlookers, when who should appear?  
  
"Hey Serena! Hi Mina!"  
  
Serena and Mina turned around and saw Darien!  
  
"Hi Darien," Mina started. "I have to get going, I got to go babysit my brother. Serena, why don't you talk with Darien! BYE YOU GUYS!" Mina raced down the street, unaware that she lived in the opposite direction.  
  
Serena watched her best friend disappear into the horizon, then turned to Darien.  
  
Serena blushed when Darien smiled at her, and asked him a question.  
  
"So Darien. Like any girl here yet?"  
  
Serena looked up into Darien's eyes and noticed he was blushing. Darien looked away from Serena and shrugged.  
  
"You are the only girl who has really been nice to me, and well, um..........."  
  
Serena blushed. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?  
  
Darien asked Serena a question. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
Serena blushed, (if possible) even harder. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
Darien turned Serena's head so that they were looking into each others eyes. "Serena, I believe that is the case with us. I think I have fallen for your beauty and kindness." He gave Serena a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran away.  
  
Serena touched her cheek lightly. Had that just happened? She pinched herself, and it hurt a lot.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Serena and Darien started going out. Mina, sadly, seemed to be fading, and Serena was becoming more popular by the moment.  
  
Until Ryoko came.......  
  
A/N: HAHA! Cliffie!!!! *laughs* R&R IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! 


End file.
